Daily Divide
by BoredomCat
Summary: Set after the Avengers. After Tony invites Bruce to Stark tower, the pair become fast friends. Together they must accept each others differences and learn how to be human.
1. So this is interesting

**Hello, thanks for clicking on this. This is my first Fanfic so please leave constructive** **criticism. Enjoy.**

 **Tony Stark's POV**

That's really how it was never a moment to spare, especially when they begin to overlap.

Two weeks after the invasion; the band got back together, for a huge ass debriefing. In his snoozefest Fury outlined what we would be doing when there was no major threat, other than take down minor villains that seemed to be attempting to take over the almost every day. That was when the mad one eyed pirate dropped a huge bombshell, he wanted us to move into the hellicarrier and live together. What really surprised me was every no one objected, exempt me of course. Apparently it would make us quicker to respond and learn to work as a team. Well whoop-de-doo, guess the helicarrier is home now. Not if I had anything to say, but what about the other avengers.

Clint and Natasha already live there so it wouldn't be too different for how they normally live. Heck they would probably get better quarters. Guess that's a plus.

Steve lives is his apartment, owned by shield. Although it's his space, I get the feeling he won't be to apprehensive about moving. If it's going to be, "better for the team," then you can almost guarantee he'll be up for it.

Bruce is used to moving around a lot, it probably would be nice for him to settle down somewhere. Also compared to the other places he's been staying the hellicarrier mustn't sound that bad. The only issue there is the other guy.

Thor has been bunking with his girlfriend, (who knows how the hell he found her,) who lives in New Mexico. I guess that could be a problem. So I suppose I see where Fury is coming from, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

…

Then there's me, and there is no way in hell that that will work. Me under Fury & co.'s ever watchful eye. No I don't think so. So many reasons of why it wouldn't work flood my mind, hoping to form a useful argument. How am I the only one who had an issue with it? I could refuse, but I really don't want to start anything else, or give them reasons to hate me more than they already do.

I have an idea, and it just might work. Now to get them on board.

 **-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-  
**

I strut towards Fury's office, trying to come across dominate as I can. My proposition may be risky, but I'm pretty sure I can convince him, after all for once I came prepared.

"Stark, you wanted to see about the housing plans," He says as walk in. "You have little choice judging by how the WSC has ordered the Avengers to live as emergency response unit." This interested me, why did the WSC care where I slept. Didn't they have bigger fish to fry? I made I note to research this later, and by research I mean hacking.

"No, I'm not here for that," Fury sends me a sceptical look. "Us living together is a great, well not great but, understandable idea. Just why the hellicarier? I don't think really that we could live here."

"And why is that?" he asked flatly.

"A lot of bad stuff happened here in the invasion, partially with Agent. I don't think that's the kind of stuff you want Agent Barton to be reminded of while he recovers. As well as Dr Banner current situation wouldn't be assisted by this environment. Everyone could use with some new scenery. "

"What are you proposing exactly, if not the hellicarrier than where?"

"Stark tower. Half of it has already been destroyed so remodelling for the avengers would be simple. I could easier provide for there needs."

"I see, this could work. Although the WSC mightn't approve. If want to start some rough plans it could help, there isn't much time, we would have a couple mouths at most. We'll discuss it with the group at tomorrow's meeting." I nod my head and begin to walk toward to door.

"One more thing Stark. Since when did you start caring about your teammates wellbeing," Fury questions neutrally. I knew a question like this would come up.

"I don't, the hellicarrier is not the place I want to live," I reply cold as ever.

All over all it seemed to work.

 **-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-**

The meeting went as well as I had planned, the other avengers didn't really care where they stayed. Most of them, (namely Natasha and Clint, even Bruce to some extent) still didn't approve of this whole scheme of living together. What could they do, orders are orders.

Fury assured us that until the housing plans were finished business would continue as usual. Dam, I didn't like the sound of that. As it had been planned for us to move into the hellicarrier next week, Fury didn't want us to lose oh so precious bonding time he wanted the plans finished ASAP. Despite the fact it would to take a while to remodel, I guess I didn't have a while.

When Bruce approached me after me meeting, I was surprised. He took up my offer for a place to stay while the renovations took place. Shield hadn't wanted him on the hellicarierr so they hadn't offered his a room. The idiots, did they really think that was a smart move. Oh well I guess he would get to live the high life with me.

Even Pepper approves of me letting Bruce stay here. She said I was being compassionate and learning to play well with others. Isn't that nice. I don't really believe her, I mean I will always be a jackass. Pepper also likes Bruce himself; she said he was responsible, and made him promise to make sure I stayed alive when she wasn't around. I suppose she was right, I mean how else would I have ended up like this? Dam I love Pepper.

I know Bruce doesn't want to hurt us, but seriously the way he tip toes around is ridiculous. It's as if he thought disturbing us is some horrible crime. I brought him here to relax without fearing himself, he should do so. After all he did save the world not too long ago, trust me that's exhausting.

 **Wasn't that cringe worthy. Please tell me what you thought.**


	2. Science brotime ish

**Hey, thanks for continuing to read. Sorry the last chapter was kinda boring, but the amount of action will progress as the plot, (if you can call this a plot) thickens.**

I escaped down to my lab fairly quickly after showing Bruce around. It's not that I didn't want to be with him, I'm just pressed for time. Down there I could final start planning the tower upgrades for the avengers. Maybe I got a little carried away because the next thing I knew was Jarvis announcing Bruce was requesting entry. God how long have I been here.

"Let him in Jarvis," I reply. Turning to face him as Bruce shuffles in.

"What brings you to ledger domain?" I ask as he stared around my lab. The look on his face is priceless. I suppose I was right about candy land.

"This place is amazing," he says in awe while ignoring my question, "your equipment is better than the stuff at any of the universities I've worked," he babbled excitedly.

"Well duh," I reply, "universities have limited funding, and I don't. Now, why are you here?"

Bruce straighten, standing more upright but still managing to look uncomfortable. "You know you've been it here for five hours, I thought you might what something to eat."

"Oh right, sorry for leaving you like that I didn't realise it had been so long. Come let's get food." I lead Bruce into the lift where he give me a look.

"You know Tony it isn't very healthy, overworking yourself and forgetting to eat. You could always take a break."

"I know I just have a tendency to forget. Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I've been in there for a lot longer," I reply. As much as I don't want to concern Bruce, I want to share myself with him. I want to trust him.

"I'm getting the feeling I'm going to have to be dragging you out of there to keep my promise to Pepper," Bruce stated, wishing I had a better sense of self preservation.

 **-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-**

Bruce demanded that I shower while he cooks dinner for the both of us. I tell him we could just order out, but he insisted. I just hope his culinary skills are a par above mine or I might have to remodel the kitchen as well.

By the time a step out of the shower I can smell the scent of rich curry hovering in the air. Dam, he can cook so much better than I can. After changing clothes I walk into the kitchen. As I enter the room Bruce turns to face me.

"Hello, you took your time," Bruce states, after living developing countries for the majority of his life he has learnt to appreciate luxuries many others for granted, such as hot water. He didn't think Tony would understand, after all Tony had lived all his life with plenty of money to afford all his heart desirers. But the ungratefulness was acceptable as it made him work harder to achieve absolute perfection rather than settling with satisfactory.

"Hey Bruce you ok, seemed to space out there for a minute." I ask. Bruce lack of focus just proves my theory that Bruce is overstressing, all the more reason for him to stay here. I practically had to beg him to come, and even now he is still thinking of leaving.

He serves the curry, I still can't believe food can taste this good, it's rich and creamy with just the right about of kick. He said he learnt the secret on his, "travels," aka running away from civilisation for fear of his control.

After dinner Bruce retires to bed after some light conversation. I could tell he was tired so we departed early. I was going to head to bed myself, but I remembered the plans for the tower had to be completed before remodelling could commence. I had I feeling Bruce would disapprove. To hell with his caring attitude I had Fury to worry about.

 **-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-**

Down it the depths of the basement was my workshop. Bruce was right, it was beautiful. In the land of cold metal felt most at home, among my mechanical family. Once I start drafting plans I get immersed in my work. I lose track of time, not really caring how many hours go by. I don't need _that_ much sleep, I did worst in college. I remain lost it the wonderful world of creation dead to the outside world. Light spilling in from outside the widows that still remain untinted break me out of my trance. I should probably add those windows to my, "Need to fix," list.

I guess it was morning now, oh god, could it really have been that long. I wasn't even close to completion. Screw Fury if he wanted drafts finished by the end of the week, I don't think that's even possible.

I rub my eyes, they feel dry and irritated after staring at bright holograms all night. I need coffee soon or else my brain would shut down. I felt like crap, as if my youth had dissipated in the night. Quitting sounded good around about now.

 **LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-**

I walked into the kitchen to find Bruce cooking the most delicious smelling omelettes. After last night I wasn't going to oppose him cooking me more food, just why?

"Hey the Bruce, it smell amazing. What's cooking?" I ask. He spins around it surprise.

"Oh Tony, I didn't hear you come in. You startled me," Bruce replies with his hand over his heart and breathing heavily from surprise.

"Oh well no harm done. How long will those take, I'm starving," I ask, trying to stimulate normally conversation to calm his nerves.

"No harm done," he snaps, I can't help but be disgruntled by his disagreement as I thought he would have more faith in himself by now. "Tony do you understand I'm putting you in danger by being here. I'm dangerous, I could hurt you. Please just, be careful," Bruce spoke harshly. Dam I thought Bruce could be self-detrimental, but here he was asking me to treat him like he was made of glass. Sorry not going to happen, I don't want to lose a friend.

"Bruce, do you really want me to treat you like everyone else does? Tip toeing around your every move, reaching for their guns at every gasp. I don't think so. You need a friend who genuinely likes you without fearing the Hulk. I trust you not to hurt me, you should trust yourself." I need him to believe me. He is a good man, who deserves so much better than to run in fear himself.

He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile, "food's cooked." I understand the previous topic was making him uncomfortable, so I allow him to change the subject. He serves up his amazing omelettes. Maybe he could teach me to cook, that would please Pepper as I'd be ordering less take out.

We eat in a somewhat awkward silence. The lack of noise allows my overactive mind to wander, and that's very bad. I needed that to stop, so I speak.

"Hey, I haven't shown you your workspace in the lab yet have I? Want to have a look once we're done here?"

This interested Bruce, he looked up wide eyed. "You're allowing _me_ into your lab. I can't it's yours, I'll just…" Bruce's voice faded.

"No Bruce, I want you to have it. Come on, you've finished let's have a look." I get up leaving the table, leading Bruce as he hesitates. I attempt to activate my psychic powers to remove his anxiety.

Upon arriving at the lab, he manages to contain his excitement this time. I waltz into the room, thrusting my hands into the air dramatically.

"Welcome to the club."

 **Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
